


The One Lascivious

by jehannaford



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost BC, the band ghost
Genre: Exhibitionism, I still can't believe I even wrote this, Lemon, Oral Sex, Other, Papa is a thot, Papa is an exhibitionist, inappropriate behavior in public, inappropriate behavior just in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehannaford/pseuds/jehannaford
Summary: Papa Emeritus III indulges in some kinky shit in public.





	The One Lascivious

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of can't believe I wrote this thing. It was the result of starting a scene that was supposed to go quite differently and, well, Papa had other ideas! I hope you guys enjoy it and that nobody needs any eyebleach afterwards....

Papa Emeritus III smiled reminiscently as he made his way down the cloister walk. He'd just spent some time with one of the newer novices, flirting outrageously. He knew he shouldn't tease her so, but how could he resist when she blushed so prettily? She looked ready to melt into his arms at the lightest touch. He loved that feeling of power. It was like being on stage during a ritual, when he teased the audience halfway to madness. He loved being able to pick out one of the laity and make them tremble with nothing more than a touch or a kiss on the hand. Sometimes that rush alone was enough to get him off. The sex he had after rituals was just _delicious_....

He felt himself getting hard and pushed the thought impatiently away. _After_ the fucking meeting. Maybe I'll go see Kory. That boy _loves_ being made to submit to me. And he looks so sweet on his knees with his lips wrapped around my--

AFTER the meeting.

He smiled wryly to himself. Maybe I should wear the hellsforsaken vestments more often instead of this suit. They're so loose that I could show up to meetings with a raging erection and nobody would ever know...

His face lit up with a wicked grin.

...but where would be the fun in _that?_

Shortly thereafter, Papa arrived at the meeting room. The others had arrived before him. It was the usual lot. A few boring old bastards who wished his brother was still in charge. A couple of elderly sisters who had always disapproved of him. And one cute Sister of Sin who was clearly there to take the meeting minutes.

Papa pulled a chair out from the table, left it pulled away from the table, and sprawled in it with his legs spread like a whore. His cock was still hard and strained visibly against the fabric of his pants.

The meeting started and the others began reading from their notes. It wasn't long before they all noticed what Papa was up to and started shooting him disapproving glares or shocked glances. Well, all except for that Sister. She smiled shyly at him and looked away.

As he sat there he grew more and more painfully aware of how exposed he was. Just thinking about everyone looking at him like this was almost too much. He bit the inside of his lower lip, squirming a little in his seat. This only made it worse as his cock rubbed against the inside of his trousers. He had to stifle a moan.

A drop of sweat slid down the back of his neck. He was achingly hard, the torture was unendurable but he couldn't resist continuing, trying to see how long he could stand it, how long he could hold that sweet line between showing off and holding back, denying himself release.

He had to sit on his hands. The temptation to get himself off was just too strong, even with all these people in the room...maybe especially with all these people in the room. He shut his eyes for a moment, swallowing hard. He imagined peeling off his gloves, unzipping his pants and stroking himself right where he was. Sweet Satan, the weight of those stares! It was almost palpable. 

Mercifully, the meeting ended shortly thereafter. The others departed, taking their leave in a decidedly frosty manner. He supposed he couldn't blame them....

...the Sister had lingered. It was just the two of them now. He raised an eyebrow at her. She smirked, locked the meeting room door, and came back over to him.

He licked his lips. "That's my girl. If you'd like to help me out, I'll return the favor...."

She unzipped his pants and kneeled in front of him. She took the whole length of him with her mouth and her tongue, and after all the buildup it wasn't long before he came with a wordless cry, so hard that he saw stars behind his eyelids. 

Relieved at last, he smiled and ran a shaking hand lightly over her hair. "I think it's your turn to be in this chair for a while, _cara mia_. Let's see how you taste, shall we?"


End file.
